


April, and a flower

by oshxlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jongdae Father, OT9 (EXO), chanchen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxlove/pseuds/oshxlove
Summary: Ao achar Jongdae chorando escondido numa noite de cinema do grupo, Chanyeol se promete fazer de tudo para que as coisas dessem certo para seu amigo, a namorada...e, bem, o bebê.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	April, and a flower

Estava um dia chuvoso, a maior parte dos membros estavam encolhidos na sala num amontoado de cobertores pois o frio na Coréia não era nada amigável. Chanyeol estava em outro plano, divagando sobre o filme, até se dar conta de que estava faltando alguém naquela sala, naquele bolinho de garotos friorentos faltava uma pessoa, Jongdae. E sua ausência não passou despercebido aos olhos do Park, por isso decidiu levantar, dando a desculpa de que iria beber água mas foi atrás de seu amigo.

Verificou o banheiro, nada. Cozinha, ninguém também. Mas passou por um vulto encolhido no escuro do quarto que chutou ser uma pessoa e, ao se aproximar certificou-se de que era seu amigo. Mas pelas fungadas de nariz e soluços, também teve certeza de que seu amigo estava chorando ali sem ninguém. Se ajoelhou ao lado do amigo e respirou fundo antes de falar.

– Hey Dae, por quê cê tá assim? Respira devagar, fala comigo, explica o que aconteceu vai...– passou a afagar as costas do mais velho, no intuito de ajudar a acalmar o amigo.

– A minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo, Chanyeol...Você não faz ideia, eu não sei mais o que fazer, estou perdido..– falou pausado, fungando porém já conseguindo se acalmar um pouco.

– Okay, quer falar sobre isso? Se você estiver confortável e o fizer, posso tentar te ajudar, sabe? – tentou encorajar o Kim a desabafar mas não estava esperando pela notícia que viria.

– Eu vou ser pai, Yeol. Minha namorada descobriu a gravidez e a empresa quer que a gente case. Eu não tô triste, óbvio, eu amo a Jae com toda minha força e claro que queria me unir à ela. O que me deixa apavorado são as nossas fãs… Eu vi as redes sociais e as coreanas estão organizando protesto na frente da empresa para pedir pra eu sair do grupo… Isso ta me magoando tanto, estão falando coisas sobre minha namorada, sobre nosso filho. Não queria que isso afetasse vocês, me perdoa.– abaixou a cabeça, deixando um Chanyeol atônito com tudo que tinha acabado de ouvir.

– Dae, meus parabéns! Pela gravidez e pelo noivado. Eu fico realmente feliz por saber que teremos um mascotinho no grupo. Ei, não importa o que aconteça, todos nós te apoiaremos e pode ter certeza, que essas pessoas que se intitulam nossas fãs mas exigem que você saia simplesmente por você estar sendo feliz, elas não tem nosso reconhecimento, okay? 

– Obrigada Chanyeol, meu deus muito obrigado de verdade! – se ajeitou num abraço forte com o maior, aliviado com cada palavra que tinha ouvido.

– Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê de eu não ter falado com vocês ainda, e o motivo foi vergonha..Eu não queria envergonhar vocês com todo esse escândalo...Achei que fosse conseguir manter meu relacionamento só entre vocês e a empresa mas a vinda do nosso filho só bagunçou tudo..Aliás, a Hwa está de 3 meses já! Não sei como não nos demos conta antes mas posso dizer que estou tão feliz...e empolgado também. Semana que vem saberemos o sexo do bebê e eu juro de mindinho que te conto primeiro.– falou fazendo um biquinho divertido enquanto estendia o dedo mindinho na direção do Park, sorrindo à toa quando o maior juntou seus dedinhos numa promessa boba mas que significava tanto.

— Vamos falar com os outros garotos? Vem, Dae, eu vou te apoiar lá e te ajudar no que for. Juro juradinho. — chanyeol fez um biquinho, levantou e puxou Jongdae consigo para ir até a sala.

O Park pigarreou parado em frente à TV, pedindo o controle para Sehun e desligando a televisão, vendo os membros se ajeitando, visto que perceberam que havia algo a ser dito por algum dos dois meninos.

Jongdae tomou a frente de Chanyeol, num ímpeto de coragem mesmo com o rosto avermelhado e os olhos inchados por conta do choro.

— Então gente, estive ausente nesse nosso momento do filme porque..bem..as coisas estão difíceis pra mim. A empresa deixou na minha mão quando falar com vocês, mas eu estava sem coragem. Mas o Yeol me encorajou e estou aqui. Vocês todos sabem que eu já estava namorando com a Jae Hwa a bastante tempo porém sem que a mídia soubesse. Entretanto, nosso relacionamento veio à tona porque...ela está grávida..eu vou ser pai.

Jongdae pausou seu discurso para os amigos vendo a reação de cada um deles, e todas elas tinham algo em comum, carinho. Todos se empolgaram com a ideia do vocalista ser pai e até mesmo apelidaram o Kim como Jongpapai, o que rendeu muitas risadas e um coração quentinho ao noivo. 

Logo após esse momento descontraído, causado pela reação de todos os membros e um abraço totalmente caloroso de Park Chanyeol, Jongdae contou quão mal as fãs coreanas estavam reagindo, comentou sobre os protestos para a saída do mesmo, e foi de consenso geral do grupo que fãs de verdade apoiam seu ídolo e torcem por sua felicidade. Pois caso contrário, não eram fãs de verdade, nem muito menos dignas da atenção dos membros. Todos prometeram proteger o Kim, a noiva e o bebê e jamais permitir que o homem fosse retirado do grupo por estar sendo feliz.

Chanyeol se manteve ocupado o tempo inteiro na tentativa de fazer seu amigo aproveitar a felicidade genuína de formar uma família, e até incentivou os membros a fazerem apostas sobre os nomes para a criança e sobre o sexo do bebê.

  
  


⭐️

  
  


Algum tempo depois de os membros descobrirem, sua noiva fez a ultra para descobrir o sexo da criança, porém, pediu para que o Kim ficasse do lado de fora e só entrasse ao final do exame. Fato que ele não compreendeu bem mas acatou. Quando ouviu uma voz mais alta dizendo “Pode entrar!” se tremeu inteirinho. Era a hora de saber, e estava uma pilha de nervos.

Ao entrar na sala se deparou com um monitor barulhento e ao lado, sua noiva deitada, e teve certeza de que ela não poderia estar mais linda. A barriguinha já se mostrava mais, fato que deixava o Kim todo bobo.

Foi para o lado de a menor, esperando o que ela iria falar. Ela virou para si, com uma carinha de choro e disse:

— Parabéns Dae, você vai ser papai de uma menina!!! — jongdae a abraçou emotivo e beijou a protuberância na barriga de sua noiva. Sua filha estava vindo, e não poderia ser mais feliz do que isso. 

Sem que percebesse, começou a derramar lágrimas de felicidade e abraçou a mulher, acariciando sua barriga enquanto sussurrava “Nossa menininha”.

Ao voltar para o dormitório estava eufórico, queria que todos os seus amigos soubessem da novidade então, comprou algumas garrafas de shoujo, para comemorarem. Na hora da janta resolveram abrir as garrafas, mas perguntando ao Kim o porque daquilo. Jongdae pediu que todos erguessem seus copos e, na hora de virar o copo, o homem gritou: — É UMA MENINA!!!!!!!

Foi aí que a bagunça começou. Todos gritando de felicidade, enquanto se alternavam entre parabenizar o amigo e brindar a chegada da criaturinha que, brevemente, seria muito mimadinha pelos amigos do papai.

A bagunça já estava feita e o ambiente era só felicidade. Já queriam saber com quem a pequena Kim pareceria, Baekhyun até propôs uma grande aposta sobre quem achava que a menina pareceria com a Jae Hwa ou quem achava que ela pareceria com o Kim. Fizeram uma divisão e cada um apostou uma quantia.

Dae se divertia vendo aquilo tudo, estava com o coração aquecido, no meio de seu devaneio sobre o quanto se sentia grato, Chanyeol lhe chamou para o quarto com cara de quem estava aprontando.

Ao chegar no quarto, Yeol fechou a porta e mostrou uma sacola bonitinha.

— Chanyeol, o que é isso, doido? — questionou o amigo por estar confuso quanto aquilo.

— Então, eu acertei que seria uma menininha não é?! Fiquei tão feliz de saber! E por isso, comprei um presentinho pra ela. Sim, eu sei que está cedo mas eu tô empolgado sabe? Esse presente é pra te mostrar qual o tema que eu escolhi para vocês usarem pro quartinho e pras coisas dela. Enfim, eu tô falando muito porque estou nervoso mas, toma. —entregou a sacola, inseguro se o amigo iria gostar ou não, até mesmo se Jae Hwa iria gostar de ter aquele como tema para sua filha, mas a reação do amigo mostrou que sua insegurança estava totalmente precipitada.

Jongdae sorria besta com brilho nos olhos, e de repente secou uma lágrima solitária que caiu sem a sua permissão. Sabia que aqueles dois dinossaurinhos de pelúcia eram uma referência à um tweet que viu referente à eles dois sendo comparados à dois dinossauros bonitinhos. Abraçou Chanyeol com força e não parava de lhe agradecer por tudo.

— Cara, você tá me fazendo chorar, droga!— falou secando as lágrimas na intenção de se recompor para falar. — você escolheu os dinossaurinhos como tema pro quartinho da April? A Jae vai adorar!

— Espera, vocês já escolheram um nome??? Traíra!! Você não disse nada!! Mas que absurdo! April vai ser o nome dela? É lindo!! — o mais alto mudou a expressão de raiva para um biquinho, achou o nome lindo demais.

— Essa é parte do nome dela, o resto você só vai saber no dia do parto. Não briga comigo, foi a mãe dela que falou! 

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, já que é assim então eu aceito.

  
  
  


⭐️

  
  
  


Os meses foram se passando, a barriga da Jae já estava consideravelmente e eles já até conseguiam conversar com a filha através da voz e carinhos na esfera. Jongdae contou para a noiva sobre a promessa que havia feito à Chanyeol, de deixá-lo escolher o tema e que ele havia escolhido dinossaurinhos. A mulher simplesmente amou, e, na empolgação, comprou diversas coisas como meias pequenininhas temáticas, um macacão de dinossaurinho que quase fez o amigo de seu noivo chorar.

Todos os membros estavam empolgados com a aproximação da chegada da pequena, mas estavam alertas pois a qualquer momento a garotinha poderia resolver vir ao mundo e todos queriam estar presentes nesse momento. Até mesmo Yixing havia comprado um pequeno abajur de dinossauro, tão delicado que fez todos os membros morrerem de amores. Havia vindo da China para acompanhar o fim da gravidez e o nascimento de April, que nem havia nascido mas já era muito amada.

Óbvio que Chanyeol era a pessoa que estava acompanhando mais de perto a gestação, até mesmo cantava com Jongdae para a barriga linda em que estava de formando a mascote do grupo e filha de seu amigo, irmão de outra mãe. Até comprou uma meia que servia como sapatinho, com dinossaurinho na frente, coisa que rendeu chororô à Jae, a mulher sempre dizia que era culpa da gravidez estar emotiva com tudo.

Nesse meio tempo havia o lançamento do novo álbum de Baekhyun, então estavam todos se dedicando a apoiar o mais velho que estava se doando para o CD, coreografias e fazer tudo perfeito.

Todos os integrantes do EXO faziam questão de sempre mimar Jongdae e Jae com algum presentinho relacionado à sua princesinha. Baekhyun até deu um brinquedinho que fez questão de mandar fazer em especial para a neném. 

Já estavam em meados de abril, caminhando para o final do mês quando a obstetra lhes disse que a criança poderia querer sair a qualquer momento, fato que lhes deixou ansiosos, Jongdae mal conseguia dormir, nas noites de insônia sempre ficava cantarolando alguma de suas músicas, num tom suave para que não acordasse a noiva, sempre acabando emocionado ao ver que sua filha reagia à sua bela voz.

No dia 27 de abril as coisas já estavam complicadas, Hwa sentia dores mais fortes, ligaram para a médica que falou a frase que fez Jongdae se tremer todinho: — Vocês tem que vir para o hospital agora, parece que a princesinha quer vir ao mundo!

Naquele momento, o caos foi instaurado. Chen se alternava entre acalmar a noiva, checar se estava tudo bem e ligar para os membros gritando “CORRAM, ELA VAI NASCER!”. Todos foram voando para o hospital, ninguém queria perder aquele momento.

A sala de recepção era ocupada por todo o grupo, que chegou de forma secreta para não despertar os fãs. A família dos noivos estavam uma pilha de nervos, mas Chanyeol estava mais pilhado que qualquer um, principalmente pelo uso das máscaras e de todos estarem espaçados para não aglomerar. O hospital estava vazio e aquela parte estava reservada apenas para o nascimento da pequena.

Foi decidido pela noiva que o parto seria normal, fato que preocupou Jongdae, mas no fundo ele sabia que sua noiva era forte e que também deveria respeitar a decisão dela. Foram horas de gritos, força, mudando as posições pelo quarto, contrações sequenciais, seu noivo apertando-lhe a mão dizendo o quanto se orgulhava da mulher forte que era, lhe dando apoio, até que, na noite do dia 28, Chun-Ja April nasceu. Pesando 2kg e 718g, com um pouquinho cabelo e um rosto sereno.

Quando a bebê foi entregue aos braços da mãe, Jae e Jongdae se beijaram em meio ao sorriso e choro de emoção e alegria. Haviam vencido toda a onda de ódio direcionadas para si e para sua pequena. Estavam felizes, e nada mais importava. Era o belo início de uma nova fase. A pequena trouxe consigo uma nova fase para o casal, e com ela, uma linda primavera.

Depois que a visita foi liberada de forma organizada todos conseguiram ver a pequena April durante um curto período de tempo, mas o suficiente para todos se emocionarem. Os meninos que estavam no exército mandaram vídeos para o amigo lhe parabenizando e prometendo em breve conhecerem a sobrinha, afinal, eram uma família.

Chanyeol chorou igual a um bebezinho ao pegar a menininha no colo, com todo cuidado do mundo, usando em seu dedo o anel que Jongdae havia lhe dado. Quando mexeu na criança e ela agarrou seu dedo em que tinha o anel com Dae, percebeu que a conexão deles era tão forte que transpassa eles mesmos, até a pequena April sentia isso. Jae Hwa assistia a cena emocionada pois sabia o quanto o Park era importante para seu companheiro e o quanto ele havia sido presente em suas caminhadas.

Seu noivo parou ao lado do amigo e perguntou a ele se podia pegar a filha um pouquinho. Claro que Chanyeol entregou-lhe a bebê com cautela, admirando a cena do amigo bobo olhando para a filha, que o nome era homenagem de seu primeiro CD, o primeiro de uma longa caminhada que lhe esperava.

Chen começou a cantarolar, e cantou um trecho da música dos dois.

  
  
  


**_Uri gatji anhgil budi apeumi eopsi_ **

_ Eu rezarei pelo seu futuro amor, meu amor _

  
  
  


Chanyeol o acompanhou, emocionado ao ver que a pequena estava serena lhes ouvindo.

**_Nana_ **

_ Para que não seja como nós, e que seja sem dor _

  
  


Harmonizaram juntos, encerrando aquela linda música.

  
  


**_Kkok naboda deo haengbokhaejyeoyamanhae_ **

_ Por favor, seja mais feliz que eu _

  
  
  


O fim de um período e o início de outro, como a troca das estações. Sabia que as coisas seriam difíceis, muito difíceis, mais ao ver seus amigos reunidos na sala de espera, tendo sua noiva e sua filha consigo, soube que aquela família era o motivo pelo qual resistiriam ao que fosse. Nada seria mais forte que a união, parceria e, principalmente, o amor que tinham.

Eram a prova de que, no final das contas, o amor iria sempre prevalecer.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fanfic é dedicada ao meu sobrinho, meu maior amor que ama dinossaurinhos.  
> só curiosidades: o significado de Chun-Ja é uma menina nascida na primavera, e, o nome FICTÍCIO da noiva do Dae, Jae Hwa significa rica flor.
> 
> Por favor apoiem nosso vocalista e dêem muito amor, ok?
> 
> Até a próxima, bisous 😘


End file.
